Osamu Kōtōtori
'Approval:' 10/23/18 - 31 feats (8 banked) Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Osamu is of average height and weight. He is lean and muscular, but not what anyone would classify as big. His hair is a bright blonde after prolonged exposure to the sun. His eyes have turned to a bright violet since mastering his kekkei genkai. He is of medium complexion, and he tans easily. He wears the Hidden Cloud symbol on a wrist band on his right wrist. His ears are pierced. He recently acquired ritualistic tattoos all over his body. They were given to him by the phoenixes he is so closely tied to. Unsure of what they mean, but proud to have been trusted with them. He enjoys spending as much time out in the sun as possible, and rainy days typically depress him. Osamu meditates daily, and feels that it helps him open his mind to his surroundings and helps him hone his abilities. Naturally quiet and enjoys his time alone, but Osamu can become a strong extrovert and the center of attention. If he spends time with a large group of people during the day, he will often return to his rooms and not speak to anyone for the remainder of the night, as people typically wear him out emotionally. Sarcastic and witty, he is hard to get close to, but once someone is accepted into his circle, he is fiercely loyal to them. Since making Chunin, he wears a hooded cloak, with his clan's symbol on the back. He wears his father's ring on his left pointer finger. The ring bears the kanji for "rebirth". Image:Osamu Jonin.JPG Image: Osamu_Kototori.jpg 'Stats' (Total:251) Strength: 12 Speed: 30 Chakra Levels: 24 Chakra Control: 40 Endurance: 20 CP: 160 Banked: 5 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Fire Release Genin 2: Genjutsu Specialist Chunin: Summoning Contract: Phoenix Jonin: Scorch Release S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 31 Banked feats: 8 Fire Release * Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique ' - This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. CP * 'Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. CP * Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skillful shinobi. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds. CP * Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning - The user spews a stream of chakra-infused gunpowder from their mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim in the form of a 20 foot cloud. The user immediately ignites it with a flint placed in their teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy. CP, AoE feat * Fire Clone: Fire clones are similar to the shadow clone technique except it creates clones out of fire. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. When the clone takes enough damage or runs out of CP it will go poof. If the clone is destroyed, or dispelled by the user before it runs out of chakra points, it will exploded in a burst of flame dealing damage equal to the amount of chakra points it has left. (50 CP minimum, follows normal clone mechanics.) * Enhanced Fire Clone: Fire clones are now sturdier than ever. They now posses 50% of the users endurance. Genjutsu * Demonic Illusion: Nail Paralysis - A mixture of large jagged and razor sharp nails pierce the enemy through their extremities and joints (e.g. ankles, wrists, shoulders) while avoiding vitals and immobilizing the target. Physical resistance against this genjutsu results in horrendous pain from hallucinations as the nails sheer skin and break bones. Trigger - Osamu snaps his fingers. -8 Spd. CP * Immense Atrophy - A genjutsu that affects the target's nervous system, mimicking denervation atrophy of their muscles. The target will see their muscles shrink and shrivel and are weakened in an instant as if their nervous system no longer innervated their muscles. Trigger - Osamu points at his victim. ''-8 Str CP * 'Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique' - This technique places an illusions within another illusion created by the user. If the target dispels the first illusion, they often do no realize they are still trapped within a second illusion. This double illusionary genjutsu massively affects the target's ability to control their chakra. ''Trigger - Osamu clasps his hands together. -8 CC CP * Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique - This is a genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great. Trigger - Osamu makes eye contact with his victim -8 End CP Summoning Contract: Phoenix Image:Solaire.jpg|1. Solairis in flight Image:Solaire1.jpg|2. Close up of Solairis Summoning Jutsu: Solairis the Phoenix Princess - Osamu can summon the daughter of the phoenix queen to aid him in combat. Solaris is a large bright-fire red phoenix. Solairis can control the amount of heat she gives off at will, but touching her without her approval is ill-advised, as her feathers will burn your hand. CP * Summons enhancement: + 40 SP to Solaris * Summon enhancement: Flight * Summon enhancement: '''+40 CP to Solaris '''Scorch Release * Scorch Release: Hellfire Shuriken - '''The user molds scorch chakra in between their two hands, molding it into the shape of a large "Fuma Shuriken". Once the shuriken is formed, it is launched by the user without the need of winding up and throwing it, it simply is launched when the user wills it. The shuriken's size is proportionate to the amount of chakra invested in it. CP SPD * '''Scorch Release: Raging Twin Dragon Tornado - The user molds chakra in their hands, then brings their hands together and rotates spreading their arms out wide. Twin fire dragons erupt from the hands and rotate wildly around the user as a tornado would. This jutsu functions as a barrier that is capable of repelling thrown weapons and equal strength jutsu. CP CP upkeep, does 10 CP worth of damage applied ONCE during initiation of the feat, only if an enemy comes in contact with the barrier, and the barrier isn't broken. * Scorch Release: Incandescent Prison - After performing the necessary tiger hand seal, the user melds their scorching hot chakra into a multitude of miniature suns (much smaller than those of Extremely Steaming Murder). The user then manipulates the suns, imprisoning their target within the multitude of suns. The suns burn so hot that the target's body will be scorched if the jutsu hits, as well as restrained by the suns. CP CP upkeep, follows bind mechanics, does 20 CP worth of damage applied ONCE during the initiation of the bind, and only if the bind hits * Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder - The user creates flaming orbs as hot as the sun, which can be manipulated at will by the user and hurled at enemies. The orbs function as a single unit, typically rotating around the user until one is hurled at an enemy. CP be maintained at a cost of 15cp/round. -5 SPD * Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique - Several of the flaming sun orbs the user controls are combined into one massive orb, which explodes over a 30 foot diameter, incinerating everything and everyone (including friends) in the area and scorching the earth. Only the jutsu caster is left undamaged. Caster remains immobile while casting this jutsu and acts as the epicenter. CP SPD with single target, follows [http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Debuffs#Two_Targets multi-target debuff mechanics, AoE attack] Other * Stat Boost +8 x4 Equipment and Ryo Equipment *(3) Chakra Pill x 2 *(3) Blood Increasing Pill *(3) Set of Kunai *(8) Shield Scroll - scroll capable of blocking one 40 CP jutsu. *(0) Ninjutsu Lesser Bashōsen - '''a small fan that is able to generate all five of the basic elemental chakra natures. To do so, the user need only say a mental command, which produces substantial amounts of the desired element when the fan is waved. 2 uses left of: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow, Water Release: Gunshot, Wind Release: Wind Arrow 1 use left of: Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet (20 CP, cannot be supercharged, limit to one use per mission/thread) - stored in a summoning tattoo on Osamu's left arm. *(0) Jutsu Absorbing Scroll - Allows the user to absorb a single jutsu, up to 40 CP, and throw it back at the opponent for 1/2 the CP cpst. 1 time use. *(0) Coin Chocolate (yum!) '''Ryo * Ryo earned: 114,500 * Ryo left: 79,500 * Purchases: ** Changed four SP (-1,000 Ryo each) ** Feat change (-20,000 Ryo) ** 5 Holiday Market lottery tickets (-1000 Ryo each) ** 2 Holiday Market Grab Bags (-500 Ryo each) ** 5 Summer Market lottery tickets (-1000 Ryo each) 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 235' *'Banked: 11' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 4 * 01/07/2018 - Osamu's Test - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 07/25/2018 - Taking out the Trash - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 09/26/2018 - Festival Disruption - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 10/16/2018 - Into the Ruins - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 4 * 06/23/2016 - Smoke in the Air - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 06/29/2016 - Bridges and Bandits - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 08/09/2017 - Consequences - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 08/21/2017 - Benni's Bad Day - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo D-Rank: 1 * 06/16/2017 - The Case of the Missing Hammer (and Other Construction Supplies) - 2/5 QP + 2500 Ryo Other RP: 58 * 05/27/17 -A New Team[Shiro's Squad] - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 05/28/17 - Aftermath - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 05/31/2017 - Ramen Shop - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 06/12/2017 - Regroup! [Shiro's Squad] - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 06/12/2017 - Pumping Iron-no-Jutsu - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 06/15/2017 - Sound Construction Project - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 06/20/2017 - Sound Training Ground - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 06/21/2017 - A True Display of Skill - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 06/29/2017 - Team Practice! - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 06/30/2017 - Aftermath [Teiji, Osamu, Saito] - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 07/03/2017 - Buying Ninja Tools - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 07/16/2017 - Shiro's Office - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 07/19/2017 - Cloudy Sounds - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 07/21/2017 - A Lesson in Defensive Tactics - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 07/24/2017 - Reporting - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 07/27/2017 - Land of Lightning Border - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 08/04/2017 - Single Day in the Sound - 6 QP + 3000 Ryo * 08/11/2017 - Mealtime Meetup - 5 QP + 2500 Ryo * 08/17/2018 - Training Time - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 08/18/2017 - Boyz Only -- no gurls aloud - 5 QP + 2500 Ryo * 08/19/2017 - A Challenge Among Rivals - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 09/08/2017 - Riot Aftershock - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 09/12/2017 - Safe and Sound - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 09/13/2017 - The Challenge of the Ages - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 10/12/2017 - Gathering Information - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 10/23/2017 - Wee Bit of Training - 7 QP + 3500 Ryo * 10/28/2017 - Searching for the Kitsune - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 11/20/2017 - Ramen After a Great Spar! - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 11/21/2017 - House Party - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 12/26/2017 - The Sound Social - 5 QP + 2500 Ryo * 01/02/2018 - Training [Sound/Kumo] - 5 QP + 2500 Ryo * 01/14/2018 - Path of Redemption - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 01/26/2018 - Formation of a New Team - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 02/05/2018 - Staying Sharp - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 02/06/2018 - A Gathering - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 02/17/2018 - The Super Fantastic Spar, of Friendship! - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 02/22/2018 - A True Test of Teamwork - 6/8 QP + 4000 Ryo * 02/24/2018 - A Quick Meeting - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 03/11/2018 - Reunion of the Chosen Four - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 03/12/2018 - To the Brewery! - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 03/22/2018 - Performance Review for the Genin - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 03/22/2018 - To Ranraoi - 5/9 QP + 4500 Ryo * 03/30/2018 - Ninjutsu Training - 8 QP + 4000 Ryo * 03/31/2018 - Wrangling Some Help! - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 04/10/2018 - An Update to the Raikage - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 04/12/2018 - Out and About - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 04/20/2018 - Atop the Hill - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 04/24/2018 - Everything is Fine - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 04/27/2018 - New Team Leaders - 6 QP + 3000 Ryo * 05/06/2018 - Spring Festival Approval? - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 05/17/2018 - Out and About - 7 QP + 3500 Ryo * 05/25/2018 - New Training - 8 QP + 4000 Ryo * 06/13/2018 - Spring Festival Prep - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 06/15/2018 - Facing Your Fears - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 06/30/2018 - Festival Work Begins - 2 QP + 1000 ryo * 07/28/2018 - A Brief Demonstration - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 09/16/2018 - Searching the Base - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 09/26/2018 - Summer Festival!! - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 10/30/2018 - SOS to the Raikage - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 03/01/2019 - Bringing Zuranda into the fold - 7 QP + 3500 Ryo 'History and Story' Osamu does not remember much of his mother or father. He remembers that his mother was a strong willed woman, and a medical-nin of Sunagakure. His father and mother actually met when the Outlanders kidnapped her and a handful of other medical-nin. Osamu's mother healed her future husband, and they quickly bonded. Osamu's father decided to elope with her, evoking the rage of some of his former comrades. After years on the run, they were caught up to in the Land of Hot Springs. Osamu's mother and father were killed. A group of traveling healers/monks stumbled upon the battlefield, and took Osamu in. For years Osamu traveled with the monks. When Osamu was 13 years old, he decided it was time to part ways with the monks. Osamu was given his family ring and a letter, which the monks had discovered on Osamu's father's corpse and held until the time was right. The letter contained the phrase "seek the place where the earth splits the sun, and unlock the power within." Osamu has spent the last year wandering the land, honing his skills and techniques, and taking odd jobs here and there for money and food. Osamu decided to head for Kumogakure, and pledge himself to the shinobi life. He hopes that living and training in Kumogakure will allow him the opportunity to find the place in his father's letter. Category:Character